Voice that Beckons Me
Voice that Beckons Me ( ) is a document White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Remake). It details the story of A & B.It is a spoiler for the Plot It is exclusive to the Remake version. Location It is found in the Cabinet at the Classroom 2-8, Main Building, Section 1. Transcript 2015 English= ' 17. Voice that Beckons Me ' “A” and “B” were very close classmates. “A” always took care of “B” who was very fragile. “B” was always thankful to “A” for that. Without “A,” “B” knew it would be impossible to have a normal school life. To “B,” “A” was the most important person in the world. Then one day, there was an accident at the school. There was a fire in the old school building and unfortunately “B” was inside. “B” could not escape and died in the fire. “A” was deeply saddened by “B”’s death. She could almost hear “B” screaming out “A”’s name, begging to be saved. In the imagination of “A,” the desperate voice calling for help from “B” slowly filled with resentment. “A” felt very sad and thought that “B”’s death was her fault. After that, “A” did not step outside her room. “A”’s mind was full of thoughts about “B”. Even while asleep, “B” would appear in the dream of “A,” resenting “A” for not being there to save “B.” Being awake was no different. The voice of “B” always followed “A.” “A” knew it must be an auditory hallucination created by her sadness and guilt. But “A” was in agony nonetheless. “A” began to lose weight day by day, suffering from the pain and guilt. Then on night “A” quietly snuck out of her home to visit the school. “A” passed the bench in the school field where they always sat and chatted with each other, and arrived at the sport where “B” died. “A” heard the resentful voice of “B” even there. “A” thought it was time to end her agony. To escape the sadness and guilt of losing a friend she loved, “A” chose suicide. “A” thought that going to where “B” was now would be the only way to escape from the haunting voice of “B”. “A” chose to hang herself. The pain was so great that “A” couldn’t breathe, until her sight slowly faded away. As if coming to greet “A,” the face of “B” appeared faintly in front of her. The face of “B,” glowing with a hazy blue light, was smiling brightly. “B”’s face came closer and whispered to “A”. “Thanks. I needed you to die so I can live again.” “A” struggled to breathe, to save herself from her fate. The voice that just whispered was the voice of “B,” the same voice that had been following “A” ever since “B” died. “A” wasn’t hearing things, the voice was real. |-|Korean= ' 17. 나를 부르는 목소리 ' A와 B는 단짝이었다. A는 유난히 몸이 약한 B를 신경 쓰고 챙겨줬다. B는 그런 A가 항상 고마웠다. A가 없었다면 자신은 정상적인 학교 생활을 하기 힘들었을 것이다. B에게 A는 세상에서 가장 소중한 존재였다. 그런데 어느 날 학교에서 사고가 일어났다. 낡은 구교사에서 화재가 발생했는데, 하필 그곳에 B가 있었다. B는 화재 현장을 빠져 나오지 못하고 그만 목숨을 잃었다. A는 B의 죽음에 크게 상심했다. 그 불길 속에서 B가 자신의 이름을 부르며 살려달라고 애원하는 목소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 간절히 A를 찾던 그 목소리는 목이 쉬어가며 점차 원망 섞인 소리로 바뀌어갔다. A는 B의 죽음이 자신의 탓인 것만 같아 슬펐다. 그 뒤로 A는 방에 틀어박혀 나오지 않았다. A의 머릿속엔 B 생각이 가득했다. 잠이 들어도 꿈 속에서 B가 나타나 너는 어디에 있었냐며 자신을 원망했다. 잠에서 깨어있는 동안에도 B의 목소리는 사라지지 않고 계속 따라다녔다. 분명 그것은 자신의 슬픔과 죄책감이 만들어 낸 환청일 것이지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 너무나 괴로웠다. 괴로움과 죄책감 속에 A는 하루하루 다르게 야위어갔다. 어느 날 밤, A는 조용히 집을 빠져 나와 학교로 향했다. 항상 B와 앉아 얘기하던 운동장 벤치를 지나, B가 목숨을 잃은 그곳까지 걸어왔다. 아직도 B의 목소리는 A를 부르고 있었다. A는 이제 그만 괴로움을 끝내고 싶었다. 사랑하는 친구를 잃은 슬픔과 죄책감을 벗어나기 위해 A가 택한 것은 자살이었다. B가 있는 그곳으로 간다면, 이 목소리에서도 벗어날 수 있을 거야. A는 목을 맸다. 숨을 쉴 수 없는 고통 속에서 시야가 점차 어두워졌다. 자신을 마중 나오기라도 한 것처럼, 눈 앞에 B의 얼굴이 아른거렸다. 희미한 푸른 빛을 띤 B의 얼굴은 환하게 웃고 있었다. 그 얼굴이 다가오며 A에게 속삭였다. "고마워. 네가 죽어야 내가 살아날 수 있거든." A는 버둥거렸다. 그것은 자신이 환청이라고 생각했던 B의 목소리였다. |-|Français= 17. La voix qui m'appelait 'A' et 'B' étaient des amies proches. 'A' prenait souvent soin de 'B' qui était fragile. 'B' était reconnaissante envers 'A'. Sans 'A', 'B' savait qu'il aurait été impossible d'avoir une vie scolaire normale. Pour 'B', 'A' était la personne la plus importante au monde. Mais un jour il y eut un accident à l'école. Un feu démarra dans l'ancien bâtiment et malheureusement 'B' était à l'intérieur. 'B' n'a pas pu se sauver de l'incendie et est décédée. 'A' a été profondément attristée par la mort de 'B'. Elle pouvait presque entendre 'B' crier le prénom de 'A', suppliant d'être sauvée. Dans l'imagination de 'A', la voix désespérée de 'B' appelant à l'aide s'emplit lentement de rancoeur. Pour 'A', la mort de 'B' était de sa faute. Après ça, 'A' ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Les pensées de 'A' n'étaient que des souvenirs de 'B'. Même endormie, 'B' apparaissait dans les rêves de 'A', blâmant 'A' de ne pas l'avoir secourue. Être réveillée ne changeait rien. La voix de 'B' suivait toujours 'A'. 'A' savait que ce n'était qu'une hallucination provoquée par sa culpabilité et sa tristesse. Toute fois, 'A' agonisait. 'A' commenca à perdre du poids jour par jour souffrant du chagrin et de la culpabilité. Une nuit, 'A' fit le mur pour visiter le lycée. 'A' passa les gradins dans le terrain du lycée où tout le monde restaient et discutaient ensemble et arriva aux vestiaires là où 'B' est morte. Même ici, 'A' entendait la rancoeur de 'B'. 'A' pensa qu'il était temps de stopper son agonie. Pour échapper à la tristesse et la culpabilité d'avoir perdu une amie qu'elle aimait, 'A' choisit de se suicider. 'A' pensait que de retrouver 'B' là où elle était, était le seul moyen d'échapper à la voix obsédante de 'B'. 'A' choisit de se pendre. La douleur était si intense que 'A' ne pouvait plus respirer jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse lentement. Comme pour saluer 'A', le visage de 'B' apparut devant elle. Le visage de 'B', brillant d'une lumière bleue souriait. Le visage de 'B' s'approcha et murmura : « Merci, j'avais besoin que tu meures pour que je puisses revivre. » 'A' lutta pour respirer, pour se sauver de son destin. La voix qui venait de chuchoter était celle de 'B', la même voix qui suivait 'A' depuis la mort de 'B'. 'A' n'hallucinait pas, la voix était réelle. Further Note *If you play the Ending routes related to So-yeong, You can know A and B. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Sources References: Notes: Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents Category:School Ghost Stories